Best Friends
by deepmoonlight
Summary: Hey guys, that's my very first Suits fanfic. It's darvey and its placed after 816...i tried to be as faithful as i could to the characters personalities. Hope you like :) Also, english is not my first language so please forgive me!


"O-oh...right _there_, Harv. That's g..." she was interrupted by his mouth wrapping her into a wet tongue kiss, making a groan scapes in her mouth.

The sun was already coming inside through the big window beside the bed, making her red hair glow as if it was catching fire. Hair that was now scattered on the pillow tangled between his fingers.

The kiss had to stop cause they were both on the edge, moans scaping through their opened mouths while the back and forth moves of him were intensifing.

When he pulled back a little in order to reestablish his body onto hers - afraid he was crushing her -_ she couldn't help herself_ trading places, putting herself above him, entering into his dick slowly and drawing her lips close to his ear.

"Not that i wasn't _enjoying _before but, you know, it's my turn to be in charge."

A little chuckle came out of his mouth, always getting surprised by her. He took advantage of his new position to touch her everywhere, spreading kisses and bites through her body - into her jaw, breasts and shouders.

"No complainings...you call the shots here."

That was enough of a motivation to make her starts moving her hips fast, colliding their bodies. Time for jokes were now over - all that was heard on the room was loud breaths and groans.

Out of the blue, the phone on the nightstand started ringing breaking their eye contact for a second.

"Don't...answer" - he growled with difficulty.

"Right now i'm not sure if i could, but we better fasten up because, at this hour, i'm sure that call won't be the last." - she said stretching her hand until she reaches the mute button on the phone.

"Your wish is an order."

He placed his hands in her ribs helping her to move faster. Her moans became louder so she buried her face into his shoulder, teeth nailing the skin - she was almost losing it. He was hitting 'that' spot, repeatedly, hands squeezing her back, until she couldn't take it anymore, so she fell apart around his cock, exploding in pure gaze.

Continuing to move inside her, he slowed down, never stopping, while she was trying to recovers herself.

"Harvey, look at me, - she whisper.

Meeting his gaze, she restarts moving, dragging her nails into his chest. - show me how much you like being _mine_."

"I don't just like it. I..._love_...- he says, groaning and trying to form the words, feeling the orgasm hits him, the hot liquid entering her center. -...you, Donna."

Installing a kiss in her mouth, he removes himself from her body, laying her in the bed, folding his arms on the sides of the bed wrapped around her body.

"Happy one month anniversary..."

"I can't believe you remembered!" - she said, incredulity crossing her face.

"Of couse I remembered! - he pretended to be hurt - What do you think all 'this' was for?"

They both smile to each other, love printed into their eyes - no words needed.

"So...i guess you have a call to check - he said getting up - and i, have to hit the shower."

She waited until she saw his body disappearing into the bathroom, getting up herself to pick up the phone.

She picked Harvey's shirt and dressed her pale skin while redialing the unknown number.

On the other side, a female voice answered, "Hello! This number belongs to Donna Paulsen?"

"Hey, it's her" she began, getting the feeling she knew the voice.

"Oh, Donna! I'm so happy you answered! I tried a few times and i was almost giving up...i hope i didn't wake you up."

"_Casey?? _\- she gave a low chuckle, thinking what she was doing when the phone rang - no, you didn't. But, oh my, i haven't seen you in ages! How you doin?"

"Actually...i called you because i'm in sort of trouble. Can we meet today? I prefer to tell you in person" - her voice sounding preoccupied.

"Of course! Are you in town?"

"Yes, i'm gonna send you the adress of my hotel. We can meet on the cafe across the street. What time is better for you?"

"Actually, i'm free right now - she lied.- And, Casey, i'm happy you called. I've missed you!"

"Me too, Donna. Me too."

(time pass)

The car stopped in front of the adress Casey had given her, she thanked Ray for the ride and left.

She recognized the brunette sitting in the corner and walked up to her.

When she saw Donna, a smile formed on her lips as she stands up.

They hugged.

"Oh, Donna. You're looking beautiful!" she said, almost crying.

"Shut up, Casey! You're the one looking gorgeous around her."

And it was true. Donna knew Casey was a pretty woman. She was 5 feet seven, her hair was dark and up to her shoulders and her eyes were light blue. She was well dressed and had a big smile on her face.

The two woman smiled to each other. Sitting on the table, they started talking.

"So, i must confess i was a little worried after your call...Casey, what's happening?"

"Well...the big news is, i'm getting divorced."

"What the h - she exhaled - I didn't even knew you were _married._" She was hurt. Casey was her oldest friend. They grew up together, for god's sake!

"I know! And i'm _r__eally _sorry...It was 5 years ago and it wasn't a big deal. In fact, it was a small rushed wedding"

"Rushed? What, were you pregnant?" she laughter big, until she realizes Casey's look. "Oh, my god. You _were_ pregnant."

"Yeah...- she answered, almost a whisper- and now, i need your help with that. My husband is trying to get full guarde of my child, and i remembered that you worked on a law firm, from years ago, and i was hoping your still working there..."

"Yes, i am. Listen, don't feel obligated to tell me but, why is he doing this to you?"

"Well...- the colour of her face disappeared - i don't know if i'm ready to tell you. Hey, it's not because of you, i just don't feel ready to talk about it just yet..."

"It's okay..."

She tried to read something out from her, she indeed had a long-history with that woman but, dammit, she couldn't figure anything out of here.

"So, before we go over to the firm, i just _need _to see at least a picture of that little baby of yours"

The brunnette smiled, feeling her heart filled with love, forgetting for a second that she was in the middle of a crossfire...

(time pass)

Louis was taking his prune matinal juice when the two woman appeared into his door, entering his office.

"Louis, i want you to meet my friend, Casey."

The man lifted up and reached out to greet her.

"Nice to meet you. A friend of Donna it's a friend of mine"

"Good for you to say, Louis, cause she actually needs a _friend's help..._"

"Casey, although you're very attractive - and _way_ above my level - i can't. I have a fiance and i love her very much."

She chuckled. "Okay, know i understand what you were saying" she said directly to Donna, who was also laughing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Louis, forget it. What i meant was that Casey is in trouble and i need the _best_ lawyer in the city to handle it. And it has to be someone that i trust to handle my friend" she said with a sweet tone only she could do - always hitting the person's weakspot.

"If you need the best, why not Harvey?" he said suspicious.

"Well...- she began, trying to find a reason herself for not going into her boyfriend - even though it was still a secret, everyone knew Donna always went to him when she was in trouble but after they got together she was trying her best not to mix things up so she figured out that Louis was the best choice. Besides, Harvey hated dealing with divorces, even more when there was a kid involved and that was the very opposite of Louis. He _loved_ kids! Of course he would wanna help her out.

"I'm getting divorced and my husband wants to take my kid away from me" Casey stepped up.

"In that case, give me the documents and i'd be more than happy to help you out. Donna, can you please leave us alone, right now? I want to work out the details with Casey."

"Oh, of course. I do have work to do, so i better go. - she said, directing herself out of the room. - Afterwards, you can meet me in my office, Casey, it's just down the hallway."

(time pass)

Harvey was at his office, having a reunion with both Alex and Samantha all morning. After the two finally left, ready to work on their next move onto a big litigation, he was finally alone, and obviously he began to think about her.

As a matter of fact, he thinks about her pretty much every second their are separated. Right now, he was thinking about her long legs wrapped into his waist or about he running his fingers through the freckles all over her body or when her soft lips were kissing his d-

"Hey..._what are you doing_?" She asks confused, "it looks like your head is in another planet!"

He gaze his eye into her, standing in a light pink skirt and a white ruffled blouse, probably Zara's, with her hair straighten up - just like the first night they had.

"Hey you! I've missed you here all morning."

"I was, huh, resolving that thing that came up this morning..."

"Yeah, what was that about anyway? - he began, sounding confused - After i came out of the bathroom you were gone."

"Mmm...i was -" she was interrupted by the brunette entering asides with Katrina.

\- Hey, Donna, your friend here was looking for you, i told her if she wasn't finding you at your office you'd probably were _here _\- she said the last part with a nasty smile on her face. Although they were trying to hide, Katrina felt something was different on these two in the last few weeks. Their flirting was more obvious so, giving her new intimacy with Donna, she felt comfortable making some jokes like that with her friend. "Well, now if you excuse me, i have to go. It was nice to meet you, Casey."

The woman nodded to Katrina, giving her a half smile and whispering a _thank you_ with her lips.

The three were now staring at each others faces, no one knowing what to do.

"Well, Harvey this is my friend Casey and, Casey this is _my_...Harvey" - she pauses - "...i mean, my friend and coleague, Harvey Specter."

"Oh, i heard about you. In fact, i found your company when i was googling her firm. Your name is on the wall after all!" She said trying to be friendly.

"Oh please, believe me, there are many other _things_ i rather have on a wall than these stupid names" he said the wall thing looking straight into Donna's eyes, a smirk on his face, making her instantly blush.

"So, Casey, don't take this the wrong way but why am i just hearing from you now?"

"Well, Donna and i hadn't seen each other for a very long time and right now she is pretty much saving my ass...that Louis guy is an excellent lawyer."

He gave her a little smirk in response, clearly disappointed that she didn't only not told him about this friend, she also brought her to Louis instead of him. And Donna noticed that, unable to say anything about it.

"Well i guess i've taken all of you way much time so i better head back to the hotel. Donna, do you have any time to chat today?"

"Oh, actually, i have to-"

"You can go, Donna" - he said. "I bet you two have a lot to catch up, and i guess it won't kill anyone if you just leave for a couple hours..."

"Thanks, Harvey. This means a lot to me" and she was being sincere.

"Anytime" he said it low, while watched the two of them leave.

(time pass)

"Remember that time, when Jason Stanner fell right on to Ms. Patty lap, in the middle of the play? And then-"

"...and then, she slipped in to the skate and pull off the fake window, breaking the hole scenario? That's was sonething to remember!'" The other woman completed the sentence, both laughing.

Their were sitting in Donna's couch, bare feet on the ground and coffee cups on their hands.

"Oh, man. That's was good times...sometimes i miss that, you know. Being in the law's branch is great but i loved acting. And now, has been years since i was in a play..." she said, melancholy dragging in her tone.

"Yeah...i kinda feel it too. I mean, you were the star between the two of us but still, being in the stages was...reliefing!"

"Oh, c'mon Cass, you were as good as i was! You even got to be Kat on The Taming of the Shrew. I mean - pull that kind of character...is not for everyone!"

"Thanks...you were great too, you know. - she started giggling - even though you were..."

"..._Tranio_!" their both cried and started laughing.

"And remember that night Nicole dropped my wig in the middle of the play?"

Casey suddenly got sad.

"Yeah...your scenes with her as Bianca were amazing..."

"That makes me wonder how she is doing now. We got very close by that time."

"Oh! Haven't you heard?"

"What are you talking about?" the redhead asked, sounding confused.

"Donna...i don't know how to said it. Nicole is dead. She died from cancer...two years ago.'"

(time pass)

It was past three when Louis crossed the hallway, looking inside Donna's office when he was passing through it. Surprisingly, she actually was in there, so he knocked before entering. She didn't notice the action so he crossed the table, stopping in front of her.

"Hey. I didn't thought i would see you her for another couple of hours."

"Yeah...i had to change my plans."

She sounded tired and she could swear she had cried earlier.

"Donna, what's goin on?"

"Nothing. I'm just...distracted."

"As if i didn't knew you better. Tell me" he said, softly.

"I just found out that two people that i cared about have been through difficult times lately and i wasn't there to help them."

"Is this about Casey?"

"Sort of. Her coming into my life again made me realize that i simply was negligent to everyone that's ever crossed my life since i came to work in New York."

"Donna, it's not your fault."

"Of couse it is!" She screamed in exasperation. "One of my closest friends from school had cancer and i had no ideia and now she is dead, Louis!"

Now she was up, hands shaking and tears threatening to fall from her eyes so he walked into her direction and hugged her.

"That's just how life is, Donna. There's _nothing _you could have done for her. I'm sure she died in peace with you!"

"How can you be sure of that?"

"Because i know you. You're the best friend anyone could have. A proof of that is that, in time of need, Casey came to you like everyone else did."

"Thanks Louis, you're the best too. And i'm happy to be on the list of the people who can see that about you!"

The two continued in that hug for a long time and a confused Harvey passed by to that scene, eyebrows lifted but before he could do anything, Samantha called him so he had to pass straight. He made a mental note to ask her later about it.

(time pass)

A pressing knock on the door, made Casey lifts up from her bed to answer the door. She was surprised to see that was Donna in front of her eyes.

"Donna, hey. What are you doing here? By the way you stormed out earlier i didn't think i was gonna see you that soon."

"Stay in my place. Please."

"What?"

"I'm serious, Cass. You told me you only would stay here for a couple of days, and the truth is, you never left me. I left you. And everyone else. I don't wanna waste a time we could spend together so, please, _stay in my place_." She said it all at once, the words streaming from her mouth quickly.

"I...would love to." The brunnette said after poundering a little seconds. "But, are you _sure _i'm not going to mess your agenda? I don't want to cause any more disturbings."

"There isn't a thing in the world that could keep me from spending more time with my friend."

"Then, it's settled. I'm coming with you!"

When Harvey was done for the day he practically rushed into the office next to his, ready to ask a certain Red to go with him to his place. When he got there, he found one empty space so he texted her.

'_Just passed into your office to offer you a ride home. U already left?'_

The answer came 2 minutes later.

_'Sorry! I had a busy day...'_

_'Want me to come over? I've missed you all day!'_

_'Can't tonight :(_

_Casey is staying here!'_

_'Okay! I see you tomorrow, then. Hope you dream about me! I sure am going 2 dream about you...or something like that ;)'_

_'Good night, Harvey.'_

_'Ouch...'_

_'Fine. I love you too :)'_

He smiled to her last text even though he was feeling sad to her change of plans. Especially, on _that _day.

In another part of the city, Donna and Casey were up all night catching up each other lifes, one bottle of wine already finished and another one half way there.

(time pass)

The next morning came and Donna was tired and buried in work.

Her head was exploding and she had so much late paperwork to do that she even missed lunch. Harvey stopped by but she was on the phone with Casey and he left before she could've talk to him.

He was feeling left out and he thought she didn't seemed to care enough to even notice.

"Donna, do you have in here that documents i asked you to analize?"

Samantha stormed in her office, sounding urgent.

"The Dallas case?"

"Yes..."

"Oh, i did analize them. Two nights ago. I'm sorry, i totally forgot about it. But i do have them _somewhere in here_." She started passing her fingers through the giant pile of files.

"You can give them to me when you find them. But i really need them soon, so if you could-"

"I got you, Sam. And, i'm sorry for forgetting to give them back to you earlier. That's been one hell of a week..."

"It's okay. I understand. You were like that a few weeks ago but i guess not for the same _reason_" she gave her a look and then, left.

And obviously Donna did know what she was thinking about. Or at least part of it.

After Robert being disbarred and Harvey showing at her door, things got real crazy at the firm. And they just got back in tracks, or at least, sort of...

But Samantha didn't knew about the two of them. Nobody did. Donna was the one to ask Harvey to keep things low for a little, after all she was the responsible for the mess that happened and she really didn't need any more gossips...

Deep inside there was more to it. Harvey was not the most of stable men, that's for sure. Even though he seemed changed, she was afraid that once things got out they would have a lot to deal. And by a lot she meant: people pressuring them, people making assumptions about the Thomas situation that led them to that big mess and, on top of it, she didn't know how to be with him in 'that way'. The sex part was easy,_ but the emotional things..._

She knew that would take time.

She was thinking about all that stuff while trying to find that stupid file. She runned them all at least three times until it hit her. She did analize them on a tuesday night. On that night she was at Harvey's...

"_Dammit_! I let the file on the coffee table!"

(time pass)

She came out of the elevador, crossing the hallway as if it were her own house. She knew that path backwards!

Harvey gave her the key back the next morning their got together. She initially was afraid their were going too fast but he assured her that was just to 'ease things up'. "And besides, the key belonged to you after all", were his words when she protested.

She entered the living room in a rush for the papers but she stopped herself when she noticed things were changed in there. There were candles _all over the place. _A bottle of wine - _her_ favorite - and two glasses standing next to the little cactus she had given him. Three decorative cushions were lying on the couch and looking closely, she spotted a little box with a red lace on the shelf over the fireplace.

Speechless, she got the box and opened. It was a beautiful necklace with an solo onyx. A tear fell from her eye.

_Their one month anniversary..._

Her phone rang all of the sudden, breaking the moment. It was Louis.

"Louis, hi." her voice was clumsy.

"Donna, i have some 'news' on Casey's case. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way."

She closed the box, putting it back on the shelf. Finally, she found the file on the kitchen's island. She took it and left, trying not to look back to the room.

When she got on Louis office, he sounded nervous.

"Donna...please close the door."

"Louis what's going on?"

"Ok, i don't know how to say it so i'm just gonna say it: Casey's husband is suing her."

"What? Why??"

"He claims she can't have anything from him because he is trying to annul their marriage."

"What basis he has on that?"

"I don't know. Casey is on her way."

"_Good..._listen, i have to go but call me when she gets here." She said, leaving.

(time pass)

After the recent events, Donna could keep her head straight. Everytime she tried to concentrate her minds would go to one specific person: Harvey. She had a hole collection of thoughts about him now. Little things she could remember he doing for her. The last one, the little surprise on the apartment, was the one she was thinking the most. How could she forget it? How could she look at him now after that? Knowing how hard it is for him to open up! She really screwed this time.

Oblivious to her thoughts, one Casey showed up at her door.

"You seem to be elsewhere."

"Cass, come on in. Did you talk to Louis?"

"Yes...he is trying to solve that as we speak. I dropped by to ask if you could go on a little break. There's something i really need to tell you."

"Oh, i wish i could."

"Then, can i just sit here and quietly see you work?"

"I bet you to, ms."

They both laugh.

Across the room one Samantha were watching the two, seeming reflexive.

Katrina saw her and stopped next to her, bending her neck to try to see what the other blond woman was staring at.

"What do you think their saying?"

"I have no ideia. Why?"

"I don't know. They seem like just one person! It scares me...Donna has been way super distracted since that woman has been in town and their have something that i just can seem to figure out!"

"You mean their have...chemistry?"

"What?"

"Yeah! If i didn't knew Donna better, i would say they are in love. Look at them."

"You're _so _right!"

Gretchen approached the ladies and started staring too.

"What are we doing?"

"Don't you think they seem..._too friendly_?"

"You mean- _gay friendly_?"

"Yeah..." Samantha answered without looking at her.

"I don't think Donna is into that...i've heard things coming out of her mouth that you two couldn't believe."

"_Ew!_ \- they both said. - too much of a detail, Gretchen." Katrina completed.

"You've asked, blondie. And besides, some of them she didn't told me, she told _Louis_."

"Oh my - that's way too much. I better go."

"And i always thought that she was more into Harvey..." Samantha said, leaving too.

(time pass)

Harvey was feeling frustrated. His case turned out to be one exhausting trouble that didn't seemed to end. And on top of that, it was Donna's oblivion. The woman had forgot completally him. That was almost making him lose it.

Against his best judgement, he crawled back to her, directing his feet to her office. It was empty.

Why it seemed she was slipping through his fingers?

(time pass)

Donna was at home. Showering.

Afterwards, she went to the living room to find her friend already in pajamas and drink some coffee.

"You made me coffee! You know me _so well_!"

"Come on. The show is almost starting. Coffee is on the table."

The red took a cup and jointed her on the couch.

After the show was over the two started talking. That's when the brunette hawked.

"So, Rick called."

"What did he said?"

"He was pissed off because of Louis's recourse."

"So be it."

"Donna...it's more complicated that that, you know."

"No, Cass. I don't. Because you haven't told me the hole story and everything we get into that subject you push me away!"

"Okay, you're right. But i did tried. When i said i had something to tell you. But i'm going to tell you now. Rick's doing all this to get back at me. _Cause i cheated on him!_"


End file.
